Vampire's bride
by Lucy Heartfire
Summary: Lucy wakes up with mysterious marks on her neck. She can't remember what happened. What does Natsu want with her? New enemies, no magic but power. Please review. I am bad at summaries (Sister: You are bad at them! Me: shut it) Please read. Rated T just to be safe


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the lyrics-. I wish I did but sadly I don't hehe well on to the story.

Ch.1 The meeting

Lucy's Pov

I woke up to the sound of my alarm ringing. There was a pain in my neck. It hurt to move my neck around. 'What Happened to me?' I looked around and I noticed blood on my pillow.

'What the heck?' I touch it and it was dry. I don't remember what happened last night. All I remember was walking home from the store and then the rest is a blackout.

I got up and went to the restroom, when i reach the mirror i looked at the side of my neck and saw two punctures in my skin they were red dots. I moved my head to the side and winced.

'Are they mosquito bites' I looked closer 'They look like... ' I shook my head 'that idea is impossible, right?' I got into the shower afterwards i dried my hair and let it down so it was covering the marks than dressed in a pink tank top and a black skirt with my regular boots.

I grabbed my house key which is designed to look like my favorite zodiac (A/n: I know she does not have a favorite but i will leave the zodiac to your imagination). I left my house to guild. When walking i felt like i was being watched but i ignored it.

'I have to get to Fairy Tail' Fairy Tail is a place where you can get job requests so it is not one job were you do the same thing everyday. I arrived at the fairy tail and greeted everyone.

"Good Morning, Mira" She looked at me and smiled before going back to cleaning. She was cleaning so fast I thought that she was going to make a hole threw the counter.

"Mira, are you okay?" I looked around and found everyone cleaning the place

"Sorry Lucy, but someone special is coming home today after being gone awhile and let's just say that he does not like the guild to be a mess" I wondered who it was, there was no one missing.

"LUCY!" I turned and felt arms wrap around me

"IMISSED YOU" I sweatdropped and patted his back in comfort

"Um...There...There Loki..i missed you too i guess" I always felt awkward in these situations. I looked behind him. Gray was bleeding from his arm.

"GRAY" I got up and ran to him, hearing a thud hit the floor 'Sorry Loki'

"Are you okay?" I said placing his arm over my shoulders

"Yeah it just a-" He was cut off when he was pushed to the ground, it seemed like time stop as everyone looked at the doorway.

I looked up and saw the outline of a man. When my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw onyx eyes staring at me.

"Who are you?" I asked 'I feel like i met him before but where?' I was still staring until i heard Gray groan

*gasp* "Gray, are you okay?" I walked over and grabbed his arm again.

He muttered something under his breath. I looked at him and he just smiled at me. I felt a blush rise but smiled back. I heard growling behind me, i turned and saw the man looking at gray with anger and...pain? 'Maybe he like Gray...I won't judge' I shrugged and started walking to the infirmary.

I felt eyes piercing into the back of my skull 'WHAT IS UP WITH ALL THE STARING?!'

Natsu's Pov

When I reached Mongolia I was so happy to be back. I arrived here last night but decided to come in this morning. Last night, I was walking around 'Going down memory lane' when an amazing scent hit my nose, I followed it and i found a blonde girl walking with a bag in hand. I took a deep breath again and- Oh, I am at the guild must've been babbling (A/N: I am so evil)

I walked in and everyone began to stare at me before i could say hello i realized that ice princess was in the arms of a girl 'It's her' I felt my fangs begin to grow 'i am thirsty again' I tried to hold my urge in. I came back to earth when she lifted him up. I felt a surge of anger flash in me as i knocked him back down. I glared at his back. I turned my head and there she was MY girl.

"Who are you?" She said in a angelic voice

I saw her eyes staring at me I smirked but it quickly disappeared when Gray's groan was heard. She walked to him and helped him back up. She looked back at me but walked away. I let out a growl as a warning to Gray, I knew he understood because he nodded which went unseen by her.

'I don't even know her name' I sighed 'Good to be home' I walked over to the bar.

"Natsu, welcome home!" Mira clapped her hands

"Hey" I whispered back but my thoughts were on blondie. "Mira, who was that girl?" I saw Mira's expression changed from sad to confusion.

"Which girl?" Mira asked

"Blondie?" I pointed out

"Oh, that's Lucy" I nodded slowly

"When did she join?" Mira crossed her arms

"Hmm, I think about five months ago" I was shocked 'How come no one told me'

I got out of my sit and went up to the infirmary as i was about to open the door i heard giggling coming from inside. I focused all my senses on the voices.

"Gray?" I heard Lucy ask

"Yeah?" I heard footsteps

"Are you sure you are okay?" "Yes, i am fine, geez don't worry so much"

"But-""with all that worrying, i'm surprised you don't have wrinkles" I heard something being thrown

"Ouch Lucy" I heard a deep laugh "You deserve it, I am not going to get wrinkles" I could only picture her pouting.

"I know, I'm sorry forgive me" there was a pause "Okay, i guess but just this once"

I knocked on the door

"Come in" I walked in

"You okay ice princess?" I saw Gray turn stiff

"Yeah, i'm fine" i have a look that has the affect to makes people freeze.

"Good" I looked at Lucy

"Who are you" I asked

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilla" she stood up and held her hand out.

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel" I shook her and and a electricity run up my arm'

Lucy looked at our connected hands 'Did she feel that to?' I let go off her hand but i stayed staring at her.

*Cough* Lucy turned her head to Gray

"L-Lucy, you going to be okay walking home?"

"Yes, Gray I'm going to be fine"

"Bye Gray...Bye Natsu" With that she left

"Don't think about hurting her Natsu"

"She's Mine, Gray" I turned and gave him a death glare

"You better not think about it Fullbuster, She is MINE!" I stated emphasizing 'mine'

I turned towards the door ready to walk out.

"Where are you going?" He asked, I smirked

"I need a... Bite to eat is all" I licked my lips

I walked out the door before he gave an response.

Lucy's Pov

'Why do I feel a connection towards Natsu?' I lifted my hand up.

I heard footstep behind me 'It's okay, Lucy' I sped up and heard the footstep grow faster

I was in front of my house when the steps came closer. I pulled out my house key (A/n: The 'zodiac' key, see what i did there) I turned and held it up.

"W-what do you want?" I asked cursing at my stuttering.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy" I flinched at the voice

"Do you not remember me? we just met" He said

"N-Natsu" I sighed in relief

"I don't think you should walk alone there are bad people out there"

"I know" I smiled at him

"So, you realize that anybody can be... unsafe" I shivered at the way he said that 'How does he sound dangerous but safe at the same time?'

I nodded backing up towards my front door. In a blink of my eyes he was pinning me to the door.

"That means that you can't be alone, ba-by" I was shocked

"W-why did you call me t-that?" I asked nervously trying to find the handle to my door

"Because your mine" He stated while grabbing my hands, I blushed

"That's funny Natsu" I tried to get my hands away from him but he held tighter

"It's not a joke" He slammed his fist beside my head "You_ are _mine"

I felt to urge to say yes 'Why do i feel this way? I just met him' I looked into his eyes and saw they were blood red

"Y-your eyes" I lifted my hand to touch his face

"That happens when I'm hungry" He looked down at my neck then back at me

"Where did you get those marks?" I blushed and hid them but when I touched the spot my hair was still covering them

"H-how did y-you know?" 'I have got to quit stuttering'

"I...Um..I *sigh* I am the one who put them there"

"What?" I was confused "You couldn't have because we met today and i got them-"

"Last night while walking home" He finish my sentence "The way you got them is-" He opened his and his fangs grew

"Your a..a.." I couldn't finish

"A vampire" I nodded "I guess, I am" I wanted to scream but i didn't feel like i was in danger

"Now that you know, Can i have a bite?" I looked at him like he was crazy

"I am not letting you bite me" "You did last night"

"I don't remember" He nodded before looking at me with...Puppy dog eyes 'So cute' I shook my head 'No, this is sucking your blood not begging to make him something

"C-can't you go bite someone else?" "I can't, vampires have things called brides (A/n: a mate) once they find their bride then they can't choose another."

I laughed "You got to be lying, then how did you survive until now?" He looked at me and smirked "Vampires survive without blood until they find their brides and if they don't they lose control"

"How did you not lose control?" i was seriously curious about him 'Most girls would either be like bite me now, other be screaming their head off and me well I'm asking questions...I am weird'

"I-I kept my head up and believed that i would always find my bride" He smiled down at me 'My heart is beating fast' I looked at my feet then turned and unlocked my house fast before he could say anything i was inside.

I left out a breath of air i was holding in. All was good until i looked at the top of the stairs.

"How did you get in?" I tried to back away but once again being pinned 'Dang it, I watch horror movies, NEVER BACK UP! If this was a movie i would be dead"

"Now, be a good bride and stay""I don't think i can do that" I said. He laughed "You just stand there and leave everything to me" he looked into my eyes and I felt my head tilt to the right exposing my neck.

I felt his breath on the side "Please-" I whispered. I felt a wet slide across my neck and then it happened, a painful surge ran thought my body but i didn't cry. I heard him gulping down my blood. I started to feel numb.

"S-stop" I tried to hit his back but i was to weak. At last he pulled his fangs out.

"You taste so sweet, it amazes me" His eyes turned back to normal as blood ran down his chin. His tongue slid out and lick it

I felt tired, I closed my eyes for a minute when i opened them he looked worried

"I'm sorry" he said, guilt and pain going through his eyes

"It's okay, I'm just tired" I leaned against him. I felt him pick me up, i was on my bed faster than you can say 'Hello'. Before i drifted off to sleep i heard a small whisper "Please don't leave me"

"I won't" i replied as i finally fell asleep.

Author's Note: I hoped you enjoyed it... I am sorry for not updating my other stories but i am working on the chapters before posting them. Please review! Bye Bye.


End file.
